Arrival of Soundwave
The Arrival of Soundwave is the first episode of Transformers 1 in Nightslash2020's series. Megatron has decided that he wants to end the war by challenging Optimus Prime to a one on one duel. This video is what gained the youtuber much attention and stirred many other stop motions from the YouTube'r. Synopsis The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons rages in with both sides taking heavy casualties in the last few months. Now Megatron leader of the Decepticons has decided he wants to end it all with a final fight between him and the Autobot leader Optimus Prime Rodimus and Mirage are on guard when Megatron and the Decepticons arrive. Brawl is ordered to handle the guards, Starscream however is doubtful of Brawl's ability's. Brawl comes from behind Rodimus who fires on Brawl but is shot at point blank rage and killed, spreading his parts everywhere. Mirage is caught off guard and slashed at by Brawl and killed as well. Megatron demands that Optimus come out. All the Auobots come out and demand to know Megatron's business. Megatron tells Optimus that he wants to finish the war in a two pair duel. Optimus agree's, Spike tries to stop him but Optimus still goes. Megatron and Optimus exchange a few punches with each other hen Optimus is thrown aside and shot off the platform. Jazz order's Cliffjumper and Ratchet to prepare for combat, Bumblebee is ordered to take Spike inside. Megatron proceds to kil the other Autobots but Optimus jumps back up to the platform, blindsides Megatron and the two have another brief battle. Megatron orders Starscream to assist but the second in command chose's to abandon the Decepticon leader. Megatron is taken into the Autobot's custody and vows revenge on Starscream. 3 months later Soundwave, Dropkick, Payload and Wreckage arrive on Earth. The Decepticon trio tells Soundwave that they are on their way to the Decepticon base. Soundwave comes across a a trio of air force vehicles and scans a stealth bomber. At Decepticon base Blackout and Barricade express their fear of leaving Megatron behind. Starscream tells them to shut up but then Laserbeak gets their attention and Soundwave reveal's himself, much to Starscream's annoyance. Soundwave tells the Decepticons to get ready as they are going to find Megatron. Characters * Trivia *This is the first episode in the Nightslash2020 story. *Despite Starscream generally being assumed to be second in command, Soundwave seems to have a higher rank then Starscream and is possibly the true second in command. Some proof is that Starscream obeys Soundwave without question or it could be because he is as powerful as Optimus and Megatron (as Ratchet would say in the next episode) and Starscream did not want to fight him. *According to Nightslash2020 he had made a 6 minute version of this episode were all members of both sides would fight unlike Megatron and Prime alone fighting. Also Soundwave would arrive and kill Ironhide but the video was mostly deleted by accident. The surviving footage was uploaded on YouTube as separate videos called Stop Motion 2 and Stop Motion 3. Mike said that he spent 3 days ripping out his hair before re doing it. *According to the commentary version of this episode, Mike (Nightslash2020) had Rodimus and Mirage killed at the beginning to have a shock on the audience but apparently very minimal people commented. *Mike picked Mirage was one of the victims as he was one of the popular robots and thought that his death would get a lot of comments. *Mike said that Rodimus was chosen to be killed as Mike hated Rodimus. Oh burn Rodimus. *According to commentary when Soundwave scans his jet mode, there is a ballon as it was Nightslash2020's birthday at the time. *This is the only episode were Blackout speaks. *If you were surprised that Starscream left Megatron to die then you have some issues. Category:Stop Motions Category:Episodes